Ramuan Huruf P
by Em Fitzgerald
Summary: Ronald Weasley kesulitan dalam merapalkan mantra Transfigurasi pengubah bentuk, sedangkan dia akan menghadapi ujian pelajaran itu dua hari lagi. Atas saran kakak kembarnya, dia pun meminta bantuan pada Profesor Severus Snape. Kenapa Snape? Kenapa bukan Profesor McGonagall? / Untuk Infantrum Challenge: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH / Full warning inside! /RnR?


**Ramuan Huruf "P"**

**oleh MizuumiYuki**

**Harry Potter ©****Mommy Jo **

**Cangehgar © RAMA FM Bandung**

**Untuk Infantrum Challenge: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH dari Ambudaff**

**Bahasa: Basa Sunda**

**Peringatan: bilingual, modified canon, OOC, dan segala kenistaan yang ada.**

**Catatan: beberapa kata dan istilah dalam Basa Sunda tidak diterjemahkan secara menyeluruh karena tidak terdapat padanan kata yang pas dalam Bahasa Indonesia**

**Diantos ripiuna ;)**

* * *

Di suatu siang yang cerah, terlihat dua penyihir lelaki sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi panjang di Aula Besar serta satu penyihir perempuan yang duduk di depannya. Ketiga penyihir cilik yang merupakan siswa tahun kedua sekolah sihir Hogwarts, tengah menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya seusai kelas di jam pertamanya, Kelas Herbology. Masing-masing dari mereka terlihat sedang membolak-balik halaman bukunya masing-masing sambil mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Rupanya mereka sedang menghafal dan mempelajari berbagai mantra dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk ujian lusa nanti?" tanya gadis mungil berambut ikal pada kedua teman lelakinya.

Temannya yang berkaca mata menjawab, "Aku siap! Aku sudah hafal semua mantra pengubah bentuk."

"Bagus sekali, Harry!" seru si ikal, Hermione, lalu beralih pada teman di sebelah Harry, "kamu, Ron?"

Lelaki berambut merah yang bernama Ron, tampak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Beberapa butir keringat mulai bermunculan di keningnya, persis seperti saat ia sedang gugup. "Saya téh sudah berusaha, tapi saya masih tidak bisa mengubah Skaber (1) menjadi gelas piala."

"Bah! Macam mana kau ini, Ron! Itu 'kan mudah kali. Neville saja bisa, 'masa gitu saja kau tak bisa?" (2) seru Harry dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas, lengkap dengan dialek bahasa daerah asalnya. "Coba kau tunjukkan sékarang di dépan kami."

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Ron akhirnya memenuhi permintaan Harry. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan Scabbers—tikus got miliknya—dari dalam kantung bajunya dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tikusnya ia letakkan di atas meja di hadapannya, lalu dengan lantang dia mengucapkan mantra dan mengayunkan tongkatknya, "Pera Perto!" (3)

_DUARR!_

Seketika itu juga, sebuah ledakan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil terdengar dari tempat ketiga penyihir cilik itu berada. Benda-benda yang ada di sekitar mereka berhamburan ke segala arah. Semuanya berantakan. Buku-buku, tas, pena bulu, semuanya tercecer tak beraturan.  
Terlihat kepulan asap yang berasal dari salah satu buku yang berada masih tersisa di atas meja. Buku yang kini telah hangus itu adalah buku pelajaran Transfigurasi milik Ron.

Untung saja dalam radius sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka duduk belum terisi murid-murid yang hendak makan siang. Namun, suara ledakan itu tentu saja mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruangan yang masih sepi. Berpuluh pasang mata menoleh ke tempat ledakan itu berasal. Kejadian itu pun tak luput dari perhatian para guru.

Seorang guru yang memakai topi sihir kerucut yang tinggi yang baru saja memasuki Aula Besar menghampiri mereka, "Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Hermione "Maaf, Profesor McGonagall, kami sedang berlatih Transfigurasi, tapi sepertinya Ron salah mengucapkan mantranya."

"Oh, Mister Weasley, sebaiknya kau berlatih lagi sebelum bertemu denganku lusa nanti," ujar wanita tua yang sudah keriput itu, kemudian menambahkan, " dan sebaiknya sekarang kau bersihkan wajahmu yang penuh noda hangus sebelum makan siang dihidangkan sebentar lagi."

"Maapkan saya, Propesor. Saya akan berlatih lebih baik lagi," (4) janji Ron sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagus." Pengajar kelas Transfigurasi itu pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju meja khusu para guru.

Kedua temannya segera membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi, sementara Ron sibuk menggosok wajahnya dengan sapu tangan using miliknya. Untung saja mereka bisa selesai tepat waktu, karena dalam hitungan detik setelahnya berbagai macam hidangan makan siang tersaji di meja panjang.

…

"Aku turut bersédih untuk bukumu. Kurasa kau pérlu ménabung untuk membéli yang baru." Harry menepuk-tepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan penuh simpati. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menyendok pai daging yang ada di piringnya.

Hermione menelan sup kacang polong dalam mulutnya sebelum ikut berbincang, "Sebenarnya apa yang kamu ucapkan tadi, Ron? Itu 'kan bukan pelajaran yang sulit."

Dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan, Ron menjawab seadanya, "Pera Perto."

"Kamu tidak bercanda 'kan, Ron? Itu bukan mantranya," seru Hermione sambil memutar matanya, "yang benar 'Vera Verto'."

"Saya tahu itu, 'Mioni. Tapi lidah saya téh méni susah mengucapkan kata itu. Saya sudah mencoba berlatih mengucapkannya, tapi itu susah sekali," (5) Ron mendengus frustasi.

Harry mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, "Aku dapat méngerti masalahmu, kawan. Mungkin kau bisa ménanyakan hal yang sama pada abang-abangmu."

Mata Ron seketika berbinar, "Kamu bener, Heri! Ah, mengapa tidak terpikirkan sama saya, ya?" (6) Ron mempercepat makannya. "Baiklah, saya akan tanyakan pada mereka nanti malam."

…

Malam harinya, Ron menemui kakak kembarnya yang berada di Ruang Rekreasi menara Gryffindor, asrama tempat mereka tinggal. Waktu itu bulan sudah mulai tinggi. Keadaan ruangan pernuh warna merah dan emas itu sudah tampak sepi dari penghuni asrama. Ketiga kakak-beradik dari keluarga Weasley itu berbincang dalam bahasa daerah mereka.

"Ron, cenah tadi beurang manéh méh-méh ngaduruk aula, nya?" (7) tanya salah seorang dari si kembar pada Ron.

"Teu ngaduruk ogé, sih, Jorj, ngan buku urang jadi tutung," (8) jawab Ron pada si kembar yang bernama George.

Si kembar yang lain mencoba menakut-takuti adiknya, "Heug siah, engké dicarékan ku Ambu." (9)

"Nya tong bébéja atuh mun buku urang ruksak. Engké urang dék nginjeum ka perpustakaan weh sementawis mah." (10)

"Na kunaon atuh nepi ka bisa tutung kitu?" (11)

Ron pun menceritakan kronologis kejadian siang itu. Tentang ujiannya, latihannya yang gagal, sampai teguran dari guru yang bersangkutan. "Tuluy urang kudu kumaha? Ieu létah geus ti orok ogé kieu. Meni hésé téa nyebut Pi téh." (12)

Fred—saudara kembar George—tertawa ringan mendengar cerita adiknya, "Hahaha, untung wéh lain beurit manéh nu kaduruk." (13)

"Ngadon seuri, sateh, lainna ngabantu," (14) gerutu Ron sebal.

George menambahkan, "Si Préd seuri téh da sarua siga manéh. Baheula basa manéhna dités mantra éta, ngadon laukna jadi lauk goréng." (15)

"Tuluy, kumaha maranéh bisa lulus tés?" (16)

Si kembar saling berpandangan seraya menyeringai, persis seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, "Wani sabaraha?" (17)

Ron mendecih kesal, "Dih, pira ogé ngabantuan adi sorangan meni diduitan." (18)

"Eeh, ieu barang langka, hésé ditéang di mamana," (19) kata Fred.

"Na émangna naon, kitu? Jimat? Ramuan?" (20)

Fred tidak menjawab, sebaliknya George malah beranjak menuju kamar mereka. Ron duga, kakaknya itu akan mengambil benda yang mereka maksud.

Tidak lama kemudian, George kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi. Namun di kedua tangannya tidak ditemukan apa-apa. Lalu George berucap pada Fred, "Béak, euy!" (21)

"Naon nu béak?" (22) tanya Ron penasaran.

Lagi-lagi kakaknya tidak menjawab, mereka justru menepuk pundak adiknya sambil berkata, "Kieu wéh. Isukan manéh datang ka kantor Propésor Snep. Omongkeun wéh kumaha kaayaan manéh, engké ogé bakal dibantuan ku propesor." (23)

"Embung, ah, sieun. Si éta pan galak." (24) Ron meringis membayangkan dirinya harus berhadapan langsung dengan gurunya yang terkenal galak itu. Apalagi dirinya seorang diri.

George mencoba meyakinkan adiknya, "Geus, tong rea omong, pércaya ka urang." (25)

Akhirnya, obrolan mereka pun selesai setelah Ron menyetujui anjuran kakak kembarnya untuk meminta bantuan kepada salah satu gurunya.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Selamat siang, Propesor," sapa Ron takut-takut begitu ia selesai mengetuk pintu ruangan Profesor Snape yang terbuka. Tampak gurunya itu sedang berkutat dengan tumpukkan perkamen di balik meja kerjanya. Sepertinya itu tugas esai Ramuan murid-muridnya.

Merasa ada interupsi dari ujung pintu, Severus pun menoleh, "Ada hal apa yang membawa Anda kemari, Mister Weasley?"

Ron berjalan menghampiri gurunya. "Maap mengganggu, Prop. Begini, besok saya ada ujian di kelas Tranpigurasi. Tapi saya kesulitan mengucapkan mantranya. Bisakah Propesor membantu saya?"

Severus memandang muridnya yang berambut merah itu penuh selidik, "Mengapa kau tidak berlatih kalau begitu, alih-alih meminta bantuanku?"

"Bukannya begitu. Saya sudah berlatih berkali-kali, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil. Terakhir kali saya berlatih, saya malah menghanguskan buku saya."

"Memangnya mantra apa yang diujikan?"

"Pera Perto, Propesor."

Profesor Snape mendengus menahan tawa mendengar nada bicara murid di hadapannya. "Kamu orang Sunda?"

Ron tampak kaget atas pertanyaan gurunya. "Bagaimana Propesor tahu?" Setahunya, profesor yang satu ini tidak akan peduli dengan asal usul muridnya, bahkan murid asramanya sendiri.

"Kuring apal kusabab kuring ogé urang Sunda, Mister Wisli." (26)

Mata Ron membulat. Dia begitu takjub mendengar pengakuan pria yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin.

"Geuningan...?" seru Ron bersemangat. "Sugan abdi, moal aya urang Sunda di dieu mah. Naha teu ka telah ku nu sanes?" (27)

"Eh, tong lalawora. Tong sebat kuring Master Ramuan ari teu tiasa ngadamel ramuan sakti," (28) ujar Severus bangga.

"Naha ojol-ojol ka nu ramuan?" (29)

Severus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Ron, lalu bergumam pelan, "Ieu rahasia kuring sangkan tiasa teu katelah ku séjén yén kuring téh urang Sunda aseli." (30)

"Ramuan naon kitu, Prop?" (31) tanya Ron pada guru ramuannya dengan antusias.

Profesor itu bangun dari kursinya, lalu beranjak menuju salah satu rak penyimpanan ramuan ciptaannya.

"Ieu, namina "Ramuan Hurup P", ramuan husus kanggo urang Sunda. Dijieun tina gula kawung, santen, jahé, cikopi, siki nangka, kembang honje, jeung cipati sampeu." (32) Severus menyodorkan botol kaca kecil yang berisi cairang berwarna serupa susu cokelat.

Ron menerima botol itu dan menyelidikanya dengan saksama. "Ieu sanés bajigur pan, Prop?" (33)

"Nya lain, atuh!" (34) dengus Severus

"Pungsina naon?" (35)

"Urang Sunda nu nginum ramuan ieu, dijamin tiasa nyebat hurup Pi sareng Ep." (36)

Mata Ron kembali berbinar. "Gusti! Meni hebring pisan, Propésor! Leres ieu téh? Abdi hoyong atuh, Prop." (37)

"Sok lah, ieu meunang jang manéh. Tapi tong lalawora. Omat! Sakeclak oge geus matuh jang sapoeeun. Makena diirit-irit tur kudu apik nundana. Barang langki ieu teh." (38)

"Sumuhun, Propésor. Ku abdi pasti dijagi." Tiba-tiba Ron teringat sesuatu. "Ari ieu téh sami jeung ramuan nu dipasihkeun ka lanceuk abdi?" (39)

"Lanceuk manéh lain dibéré, tapi madog ti lemari ramuan kuring." (40) Sesaat, raut wajah Severus tampak mengeras, terlihat dirinya sedikit kesal. Ron hanya menyengir kuda melihatnya.

"Tapi, ieu haratis pan, Prop?" (41)

"Nya heug 'lah, haratis ka maneh mah. Sing suksés ujiannana isuk. Tong ngérakeun duduluran Sunda, nya!" (42) nasihat Severus.

"Siap lah, Prop! Hatur nuhun pisan sateuacanna. Abdi permios tiheula." (43)

"Nya jug." (44)

Ron pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Profesor Snape. Namun, begitu di ujung pintu, dia malah berbalik, "Punten, Prop, badé tumaros deui." (45)

"Naon?" (46)

"Ari Propésor Sundana ti mana?" tanya Ron penasaran. (47)

"Sim kuring mah aséli Rajapolah, Tasikmalaya. Mung basa kuring sagedé ménél kénéh, pun Ema' kalahkan ngalamar jadi TKW ka Inggris. Tur wéh ngalih ka dieu." (48)

"Atuh bandar *kelom geulis?" (49)

"Eh leres pisan. Pun Bapa pan gaduh pabrik kelom sareng kompéksi bordelan. Eta asesoris seragam maranéh téh nyieunna pan di lembur abdi." (50)

"Caket atuh ari kitu mah, Prop. Da pun Bapa sareng Ambu aséli Tasik. Ari abdi mah borojol di Bandung, ngan ti orok ceprot nepi TK ngalih ka Pangandaran." (51)

Severus terkikik geli, "Pantes wéh éta buuk meni barereum. Ulin langlayangan waé, nya?" (52)

"Hehehe, teu kitu ogé sih, Prop. Puguh ieu teh lantaran seueur teuing mengbal jeung ngadu keong di basisir." (53)

"Oh, sugan téh *dipilok," ujar Severus sambil lalu. Kemudian dia mengayunkan tangan ke arah Ron, "Geus geura manéh indit. Kuring rék neruskeun pagawéan." (54)

"Muhun, pan ieu ogé bade. Mangga, Prof." (55)

…

Hari ujian pun tiba. Ron tidak pernah merasa bersemangat seperti ini untuk suatu ujian. Dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, disaat teman-teman sekamarnya masih terlelap. Dengan cekatan, ia mandi, berpakaian, lalu menyiapkan seluruh peralatan sekolahnya yang akan ia bawa dalam tasnya. Tak ketinggalan, botol kecil yang berisi cairan keramat yang kemarin diberikan oleh Profesor Snape.

Ron masih terheran-heran akan kenyataan bahwa seorang Severus Snape adalah orang Sunda. Rumpun yang sangat langka di dunia sihir. Dia selalu berpikir, satu-satunya orang Sunda yang berdarah penyihir adalah keluarga Weasley. Menyadari ada keluarga lain yang serumpun dengan keluarganya, tak pelak membuat dirinya sangat senang.

Selama ini, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau keluarga Weasley adalah keturunan Sunda, kecuali Harry dan Hermione. Itu pun mereka tidak terlalu paham bagaimana kehidupan dia sebagai orang Sunda. Tentang kebiasaannya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Sunda bila di rumah atau ketika mengobrol dengan saudara-saudaranya. Tentang kegemarannya bermain mainan tradisional daerah. Apalagi tentang makanan kesukaannya yang tidak akan pernah disajikan di Hogwarts. Oh, betapa ia merindukan masakan tradisional buatan ibunya yang menjadi kesukaannya; *surabi kinca, *rujak cuka, *cireng dengan bumbu kacang, dan tak lupa *cendol. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya meneteskan air liurnya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan minta ibunya membuatkan itu semua saat liburan nanti.

"Ron, kau sudah siap?" teriak Harry dari lantai bawah. Ujian dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi dan saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku turun, Heri."

Ron segera memakai jubahnya. Setelah penampilannya siap, segera dia ambil botol ramuan kecil dari atas meja. Dia buka penutup botolnya. Lalu, dengan pipet yang menyatu dengan tutupnya, dia teteskan cairan cokelat muda tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Satu tetes saja cukup, begitu yang dikatakan Profesor Snape.

Cairan itu berasa manis. Mengingatkan dia akan rasa dari minuman kesukaan ayahnya, bajigur. Hanya saja ramuan ini memiliki _after taste_ yang agak sepat dan setelah cairan itu tertelan, akan menimbulkan efek hangat di tenggorokannya.

Tetapi, tanpa disengaja, tetesan berikutnya ikut turun ke dasar lidahnya. Dan seketika itu juga Ron mulai panik. Dia takut jika tambahan tetesan itu akan berdampak buruk untuknya. Namun, segera ia enyahkan pikiran buruk itu. _Positive thinking_ saja. Siapa tahu, jika lebih dari satu tetes justru membuat efeknya terasa lebih lama.

Dan dengan pikiran itu pun, Ron turun ke lantai bawah untuk segera menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

…

"Yang terakhir, Ronald Weasley. Silakan maju ke depan."

Akhirnya, giliran Ron pun tiba. Seluruh siswa di kelas Transfigurasi tahun kedua sudah menjalani ujiannya. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, Ron mendapatkan giliran terakhir. Awalnya dia merasa baik-baik saja. Justru setelah namanya dipanggil, kini ia gugup. Saking gugupnya, dia tidak sadar jika genggaman tangannya pada Scabbers terlalu kuat sehingga tikus yang akan jadi objek transformasi itu mencicit keras.

_Semoga berjalan lancar_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Silakan, Mister Weasley."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Vela Velto!"

_BOOM!_

…

"Plofesol! Plofesol" (_Profesor! Profesor!_) Ron berteriak begitu membuka pintu ruangan Profesor Snape. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan gurunya itu, juga tanpa permisi.

"Teu sopan pisan datang-datang gogorowokan! Aya naon?" (56) hardik Severus. Ia marah karena ruangannya yang semula tenang, kini hancur akibat ulah muridnya. Padahal saat ini ia tengah menikmati istirahat siangnya seusai mengajar di kelas Ramuan tingkat lima.

"Saulna pan, eta lamuan téh sakti. Naha ieu kalahkah kieu?" (_Saurna pan, eta ramuan téh sakti. Naha ieu kalahkah kieu_?) (57) protes Ron sambil menunjuk mukanya yang menghitam. Rupanya dia belum sempat membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena abu dan asap akibat terbakarnya meja di kelas Transfigurasi. Sekali lag,i ia gagal dalam merapal mantra pengubah bentuk yang satu itu. Alih-alih Scabbers menjadi gelas piala, justru dia kabur akibat mendengar ledakan yang disertai percikan api yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir milik majikannya.

"Kunaon eta beungeut jadi méhong kitu?" (58)

"Tadi pas nuju ujian, mejana ngabeledug." (59)

"Na bet salah naon deui?" (60)

"Abdi jadi cadél, Plof. Tos bisa nyebat huruf V saleng F, tapi kalahkah jadi balélol kieu. Kumaha ieu, Plop?" (_Abdi jadi cadél, Plop. Tos bisa nyebat huruf V sareng F, tapi kalahkah jadi balélol kieu. Kumaha ieu, Plof_?) (61)

Severus menahan tawa, "Manéh nginum sabaraha keclak?" (62)

"Dua."

"Dasar bedegong! Ceuk kuring oge pan hiji oge geus matuh," (63) dengus Severus kesal.

Ron berkilah, "Da éta ogé teu dihaja, jol ngeclak wéh nyalila." (_Da éta ogé teu dihaja, jol ngeclak wéh nyalira._) (64)

"Lamun leuwih ti hiji, aya epek sampingna, nyaeta jadi cadel." (65)

"Naha atuh Plofesol teu nyalios sateuacanna?" (_Naha atuh Plofesol teu nyarios sateuacanna?_) (66) Kini Ron yang terlihat kesal.

"Da maneh teu nanya," jawab Severus sekadarnya. "Lamun maneh nurut pasti moal cilaka." (67)

Ron menekuk mukanya. Dia merasa sangat kesal sekaligus keki. Kesal karena ujiannya gagal juga keki pada gurunya karena tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya bahwa ramuan buatannya memiliki efek samping.

"Nya atos atuh, badé kumaha deui, da tos lapul." (_Nya atos atuh, badé kumaha deui, da tos lapur_) Dengan lesu, akhirnya Ron memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan gurunya. "Abdi permios, Plofesol." (68)

"Kela!" Merasa kasihan dan sedikit bersalah, Severus beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Ron dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Diberikannya sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti gulali berwarna coklat pekat dan berisi potongan kacang. "Ieu tah, *kalua suuk jang manéh. Tong jamedud waé, ngéwa." (69)

Ron menerima lima buah gulali tersebut dengan tatapan malu-malu kucing. "Nuhun, Plofesol." (_Nuhun, Profesor._)(70)

Ron pun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan guru Ramuannya dengan suasana hati yang lumayan membaik. Pasalnya, kekesalannya berangsung memudar seiring keberadaan gulali tersebut di tangannya. Meskipun ujiannya gagal, namun dia bisa menikmati salah satu camilan kesukaannya yang akan sulit ia dapatkan di Hogsmeade sekalipun. Entah dari mana Profesor Snape mendapatkan makanan ini, yang pasti dia sangat berterima kasih. Keberuntungan di tengah kesialan yang dia alami.

Dengan langkah yang lebih ringan, Ron berjalan menuju asramanya. Melupakan noda jelaga wajahnya, ia buka satu bungkus gulali dan segera menjilatnya penuh perasaan. Merasakan manisnya gula merah dan gurihnya potongan kacang di dalamnya, mampu membuat senyumnya terpatri di wajahnya. _Enaknya, _gumamnya dalam hati. Ia berniat membagi sisa gulali itu dengan Fred dan George.

Tanpa Ron ketahui, Severus Snape juga sedang menjilati gulali-gulalinya sambil memikirkan bahan apa yang dapat dipakai untuk menyempurnakan "Ramuan Huruf P"-nya. Atau sebaiknya Severus membuat Ramuan Huruf R juga?

Ya... ternyata orang Sunda jadi penyihir itu sulit. Salah merapal mantra, justru membahayakan diri sendiri.

Tapi, siapa bilang orang Sunda tidak bisa bilang huruf F?

Itu PITNAH!

**TAMAT**

* * *

**EPILOG**

"Kumaha tadi?" (71) tanya Fred pada adiknya saat menghabiskan sisa malam di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Ah, naon, ujian teu lulus ngadon méja ngabeledug!" (72)

Fred dan George terbahak-bahak. "Lainna geus nginum ramuan sakti ti Propésor Snép téa? Pan kuduna mah matuh." (73)

"Teuing, ah! Tong ngomongkeun éta deui," Ron memberengut. "Keuheul ulang!" (_Keuheul urang!_) (74)

Kedua kakak kembarnya masih tertawa melihat adiknya yang menekuk wajahnya karena kesal. "Geus, dieu wéh miluan." (75)

"Dék naon?" (76)

"Urang ngadéngékeun *Cangéhgar," (77) jawab George. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah radio kecil dari dalam sakunya. Radio yang Ron ketahui adalah milik ayahnya yang diwariskan dari kakeknya. Entah bagaimana caranya radio usang itu masih dapat dipakai untuk mendengarkan siaran lokal negara asalnya.

"Hayu hayu!" (78) seru Ron bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga pun menyalakan radio, lalu mengatur frekuensi ke 104,7 FM. Berbekal gulali pemberian Propesor Snape, mereka siap mendengarkan cerita-cerita lucu berbahasa Sunda.

'"_SAATNYA CANGEHGARRR! CARITA NGEUNAH DAN SEGARRR!"' _suara narator terdengar sebagai tanda bahwa segmen cerita Sunda di salah satu stasiun radio lokal kota kelahiran Ron.

...

"_(Bapa) Ulah liar peuting ari budak leutik mah, pamali, bisi dibawa ku jurig."_

"_(Udin) Ah, seueur budak leutik liar peuting, geningan tuh, teu dibawa-bawa ku jurig."_

"_(Bapa) Na piraku. Anak saha eta téh?"_

"_(Udin) Apan budak leutikna ge anak… jurig."_

"_(Icih) Asa teu adil hokum téh, nya, Din. _

"_(Udin) Na teu adil kumaha kitu, Icih?"_

"_(Icih) Heueuh. Ari nu maling duit sajuta, dihukum téh sataun. Ari nu maling kaca spion sabeulah model si Juhro, dihukumna lima taun, Din!" _

"_(Udin) Nya enya pantes atuh eta si Juhro mah dihukumna lima taun, da kaca spionna oge aya motoran." _

_..._

"_(Emang) Din! Kadieu, Din!"_

"_(Udin) Aya naon, Mang?" _

"_(Emang) Urang tatarucingan ayeuna mah."_

"_(Udin) Sok atuh." _

"_(Emang) Beurat mana kapas jeung beurit?"_

"_(Udin) Nya beurat beurit, atuh. Heu, si Emang mah, Udin mah jagoan. Tah, ayeuna kieu Udin nanya ka Emang. _

"_(Emang) Heum."_

"_(Udin) Ari beusi sakilo jeung kapas sakilo, lamun ninggang suku, nyeuri mana, Mang?"_

"_(Emang) Nya nyeuri beusi atuh, Din."_

"_(Udin) Salah atuh, Emang." _

"_(Emang) Nya nyeuri naon, atuh?"_

"_(Udin) Nya nyeri suku atuh, Mang."_

_..._

"_(Ibu Guru) Udin, bahasa Inggerisna kekeset naon, Din?"_

"_(Udin) '_Welcome_', Bu."_

"_(Ibu Guru) '_Welcome'_? Apal ti saha eta '_Welcome_' hartina kekeset, Udin?"_

"_(Udin) Apan di na kekesetna ge sok ditulisan, Ibu, WEL-CO-ME, kitu. Meni jelas, badag deui, Bu."_

"_(Ibu Guru) Jadi, mun kitu ceuk silaing mah pom bengsin oge Bahasa Inggerisna teh 'No Smoking', nya?_

"_(Udin) Leres, Bu."_

"_(Udin) KA HAREUP MANEH, UDIN!"_

_..._

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Gemuruh tawa membahana di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor. Ketiga kakak-beradik terbahak-bahak mendengarkan percakapan lucu antara Udin dan Icih sebagai tokoh utamanya. Mereka tidak berhenti tertawa selama acara itu berlangsung. Untung saja mereka sudah merapal mantra kedap suara. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan seisi menara Gryffindor akan bangun dan esoknya mereka akan terkena detensi.

**TAMAT (BENERAN :p)**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap si Teteh:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga bikin fanfik celenj ini. Fanfik pertama saya berbahasa asing (Sunda juga asing 'kan? :P) Penuh perjuangan karena harus nerjemahin Basa Sundanya, dan itu susah! Geez! Susahnya, soalnya ngga semua kata dan istilah dalam Basa Sunda itu ada Bahasa Indonesianya, saking minimnya kosakata Bahasa Indonesia #digeplakKBBI **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari orang Sunda sendiri. Kebanyakan orang Sunda biasnya susah melafalkan huruf F dan V. Ngga percaya? Tanya aja sama orang Sundanya, hehe #disiramkinca Dengan fanfik ini juga, saya pengen mengenalkan budaya Sunda ke orang banyak, meski hanya pengenalan bahasa dan beberapa kuliner khas Sunda yang jarang orang tahu.**

**Tapi, yang sebenernya bikin lama nyelesein fanfik ini sih, saya bikinnya sambil dengerin Cangehgar. Haha! Seuri all nigh long! Sampe pegel pipi saking banyak ketawa. Makanya akhirnya keidean masukin percakapan si Icih dan si Udin di fanfik ini. Semoga ngga melanggar GL (ini kan bukan lagu :p) Cangehgarnya sengaja ngga saya terjemahin. Soalnya bakal ngga lucu kalau diterjemahin (bilang aja males XD) Kalau mau dengerin Cangehgar, cari aja di Youtube atau goggling mp3-nya. Banyak kok yang ngupload (saya juga punya donlotannya) #gadayangnanya **

**Sekian dulu, ah. Selamat ngakak. Subtitle di bawah ini :P**

**P.s. Kalimat dalam kurung yang bercetak miring, itu versi benernya dialog Ron (kan ceritanya dia cadel di akhir) XD**

* * *

**Glosarium**

**Kelom Geulis**: sendal wanita/selop berbahan kayu, biasanya terdapat ukiran bunga-bunga dan tali dari kain sebagai pengikatnya.

**Pilok** (Pylix): cat semprot yang biasa digunakan untuk melukis grafiti di tembok/jalanan. Jaman 90an, di masyarakat Sunda sempat terkenal anekdot kalau rambut merah atau berwarna, itu diwarnai pakai pilok.

**Surabi kinca**: kue serabi tradisional, berasa manis, biasanya berwarna hijau, dimakan dengan siraman kinca yang terbuat dari gula merah, santan, garam, dan pandan.

**Rujak cuka**: rujak serut yang diberi larutan gula, gilingan cabai, dan cuka.

**Cireng** (aci digoreng): penganan khas sunda yang terbuat dari tepung tapioka ditambah air dan bumbu, dibentuk bulat pipih, lalu digoreng kering.

**Cendol**: minuman khas Bandung yang terbuat dari tepung beras yang dilarutkan dalam air suji/pandan, lalu dicetak hingga berbentuk bulir. Disajikan dengan larutan gula merah dan santan kental.

**Kalua jeruk**: camilan khas Sunda, berbentuk seperti gulali/permen lolipop pipih, terbuat dari potongan kacang tanah sangray yang dicampur dengan gula merah kental

**Cangehgar** (Carita Ngeunah dan Segar): suatu segmen di radio Rama FM Bandung yang membawakan cerita parodi berbahasa Sunda.

* * *

**Terjemahan**

(1) Scabbers

(2) Hah! Bagaimana kamu ini, Ron! Itu 'kan mudah sekali. Neville saja bisa, 'masa begitu saja kau tidak bisa?

(3) Vera Verto

(4) Maafkan saya, Profesor. Saya akan berlatih lebih baik lagi.

(5) Saya tahu itu, 'Mione. Tapi lidah saya tuh sangat susah mengucapkan kata itu. Saya sudah mencoba berlatih mengucapkannya, tapi itu susah sekali.

(6) Kamu bener, Harry! Ah, mengapa tidak terpikirkan sama saya, ya?

(7) Ron, katanya tadi siang kamu hampir membakar aula, ya?

(8) Tidak membakar juga, sih, George, cuma buku saya jadi gosong.

(9) Hayo loh (Nah loh), nanti dimarahi sama Ibu.

(10) Ya jangan bilang-bilang kalau buku saya rusak. Nanti saya akan minjam ke perpustakaan saja sementara.

(11) Kenapa bisa sampai gosong begitu?

(12) Terus saya harus bagaimana? Ini lidah sudah dari bayi juga begini. Susah mengucap huruf V.

(13) Hahaha, untung saja bukan tikus kamu yang terbakar.

(14) Malah tertawa, kamu, bukannya membantu.

(15) Si Fred tertawa soalnya dia juga sama dengan kamu. Dulu waktu dia dites mantra itu, mala ikannya jadi ikan goreng.

(16) Terus, bagaimana kalian bisa lulus tes?

(17) Berani berapa? (Berani bayar berapa?)

(18) Cih, cuma membantu adik sendiri masa harus bayar.

(19) Eh, ini barang langka, susah dicari dimana-mana.

(20) Memangnya apa, gitu? Jimat? Ramuan?

(21) Habis.

(22) Apa yang habis?

(23) Begini saja. Besok kamu datang ke kantornya Profesor Snape. Bicarakan saja bagaiaman keadaan kamu, nanti juga akan dibantu oleh propesor.

(24) Tidak mau, ah, takut. Dia kan galak.

(25) Sudah, tidak usah banyak bicara, percaya saja sama saya

(26) Saya tahu karena saya juga orang Sunda, Mister Weasley

(27) Ternyata... Saya kira, tidak akan ada orang Sunda di sini. Kenapa tidak terlihat sama orang lain?

(28) Eh, jangan gegabah. Jangan sebut saya Master Ramuan kalau tidak bisa membuat ramuan sakti.

(29) Kenapa tiba-tiba (membicarakan) ke ramuan?

(30) Ini rahasia saya mengapa saya bisa tidak tampak kalau saya ini orang Sunda asli.

(31) Ramuan apa gitu, Prof?

(32) Ini, namanya "Ramuan Huruf P", ramuan khusus untuk orang Sunda. Terbuar dari gula kelapa, santan, jahe, air kopi, biji nangka, kecombrang, dan saripati singkong.

(33) Ini bukan bajigur 'kan, Prof?

(34) Ya, bukan.

(35) Fungsinya apa?

(36) Orang Sunda yang minum ramuan ini, dijamin bisa mengucapkan huruf V dan F.

(37) Tuhan! Keren sekali, Profesor! Benar ini? Aku mau, Prof.

(38) Baiklah, ini boleh buat kamu. Tapi jangan gegabah. Ingat! Setetes saja sudah berkhasiat untuk seharian. Pakainya dihemat-hemat juga harus rapi menyimpannya. Barang langka ini 'tuh.

(39) Iya, Profesor. Pasti dijaga sama saya./ Ini sama dengan ramuan yang dikasih ke kakak saya?

(40) Kakak kamu bukan dikasih, tapi mencuri dari lemari ramuan saya

(41) Tapi, ini grastis 'kan, Prop?

(42) Iya silakan 'lah, gratis buat kamu. Semoga sukses ujiannya besok. Jangan memalukan keluarga Sunda.

(43) Siap 'lah, Prof. Terima kasih sekali sebelumnya. Saya permisi dulu.

(44) Iya, sana

(45) Maaf, Prof, mau bertanya lagi.

(46) Apa?

(47) Kalau Profesor, Sundanya dari mana?

(48) Saya asli Rajapolah, Tasikmalaya. Cuma waktu saya masih kecil, Ibu saya malah melamar jadi TKw ke Inggris. Jadi pindah ke sini.

(49) Juragan kelom geulis?

(50) Iya benar sekali. Ayah saya 'kan punya pabrik kelom geulis dan konveksi bordir. 'Kan itu atribut seragam kalian 'tuh bikinnya di kampung halaman saya.

(51) Deket dong kalau begitu, Prof. Bapak dan Ibu saya asli Tasik. Saya 'sih lahir di Bandung, cuma dari bayi sampai TK pindah ke Pangandaran.

(52) Pantas saja itu rambut kamu memerah. Main layangan terus, ya?

(53) Hehehe, tidak begitu juga, Prof. Begini 'tuh karena kebanyakan terlalu banyak main bola dan adu keong di pesisir.

(54) Oh, saya kira di(cat) Pylox. / Sudah, kamu segera pergi. Saya mau meneruskan pekerjaan ini.

(55) Iya, kan ini juga mau. Permisi, Prof.

(56) Tidak sopan sekali datang-datang teriak-teriak! Ada apa?

(57) Katanya 'kan, itu ramuan sakti. Kenapa ini malah begini?"

(58) Kenapa itu muka jadi menghitam begitu?

(59) Tadi waktu ujian, mejanya meledak.

(60) Salah apa lagi?

(61) Saya jadi cadel, Prof. Udah bisa nyebut huruf V dan F, tapi malah jadi tidak jelas begini. Bagaimana ini, Prof?

(62) Kamu minum berapa tetes?

(63) Dasar bandel! Kata saya juga, satu sudah berkhasiat.

(64) Itu juga tidak sengaja, tiba-tiba menetes sendiri

(65) Kalau lebih dari satu, ada efek sampingnya, yaitu jadi cadel.

(66) Kenapa Profesor tidak bilang sebelumnya?

(67) Kamu tidak bertanya / Kalau kamu patuh pasti tidak akan celaka.

(68) Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur. / Saya permisi, Profesor.

(69) Tunggu! / Ini, gulali kacang buat kamu. Jangan cemberut aja, tidak pantas.

(70) Terima kasih, Profesor.

(71) Bagaimana tadi?

(72) Ah, apa, ujian tidak lulus malah mejanya meledak.

(73) Bukannya sudah minum ramuan sakti dari Profesor Snape itu? 'Kan seharusnya manjur.

(74) Tidak tahu, ah. Jangan membahas itu lagi. / Saya kesal!

(75) Sudah, sini saja ikutan.

(76) Mau apa?

(77) Kita mendengarkan Cangehgar.

(78) Ayo ayo!


End file.
